


Skates and Ice Cream

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Boyd watches Erica skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/157246301878/skates-and-ice-cream)

Boyd watches Erica glide across the ice like a dream, her long blonde hair whirling around her when she spins. She looks almost ethereal, like every move is effortless, even though Boyd knows it can't be.

They're always the last two at the rink, Erica because she's practicing and Boyd because it's his job, and he's selfishly grateful for it. Only a handful of other people get to see this, and on nights like tonight, it feels like she's skating only for him. 

Erica hits another jump, spinning four times before landing perfectly on one skate. Boyd claps. 

She skates over to him, spinning once before coming to a stop on the other side of the railing. "Did you see that?" 

Boyd grins. "I did. Great form and solid landing." 

Erica looks inordinately proud of herself. "That's my first time doing the quadruple Salchow.  I wasn't sure I'd be able to hit it." 

"What are you talking about?" Boyd asks. "You've hit quadruple jumps before." 

Erica smacks his arm with a laugh. "Not a Salchow, silly! It's a different kind of jump. You've been watching me skate for how long and you still can't tell the difference?" 

"I'm not usually watching your feet," Boyd admits. 

Erica blinks in surprise, and then her face softens into a pleased smile. "That was very smooth, Mr. Boyd." 

He bows. "I live to serve." 

She grabs his hand. "You should take me out for ice cream when I'm done practicing. To celebrate the quadruple Salchow, of course." 

Boyd links their fingers together and lifts her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across her fingers. "If you land another one, I'll buy you two scoops of ice cream." 

Erica plants her free hand on the railing and bounces up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm holding you to that." 

Boyd watches her skate back out onto the ice and touches his cheek, where it's still warm from her lips. 


End file.
